tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Awdry's Originals File:TroubleintheShedRS5.png|Percy in the workshop File:PercyRunsAwayRS3.png|Percy and the Awdry family DuckTakesChargeRS2.png|Percy as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:PercyandHaroldRS1.PNG File:PercyandHaroldRS6.PNG PercyandHaroldRS7.PNG File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS5.PNG|Percy as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:BluebellsofEnglandRS1.png|Percy with Douglas at Knapford Junction GhostTrainRS1.png|Percy as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. File:GhostTrainRS4.png|Percy covered in lime in the Railway Series File:WoollyBearRS6.png|Percy covered in hay File:Drip-TankRS6.png File:Percy'sPorridgeRS6.png|Percy covered in porridge File:CliveSpongPercy.png|Percy as drawn by Clive Spong Miscellaneous File:ErasureOhlamour.png|Percy featured on the 1986 single cover "Oh L'amour" along with Rheneas File:PercySurprisePacket.png|Percy in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:PercyRailwayMap.png|Percy in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:Percy1980annual.png|Percy in the 1980 Annual File:1980sPercyArtwork.jpg ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TroubleintheShed25.png|Percy at the workshop in the first series File:TroubleintheShed27.png PercyRunsAway43.png File:PercyRunsAway51.png|Percy stuck in a sandbank File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal37.png|"Fancy a really useful BLUE engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Sir Topham Hatt's Railway!" File:PercyandHarold11.png|Percy in the second series File:PercyTakesthePlunge40.png|Percy falls into the sea File:GhostTrain22.png|Percy covered in lime in the television series File:WoollyBear32.png|Percy as a "caterpillar" File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy56.png|Percy covered in jam in the third series File:Percy'sPromise39.png|Percy stuck in a flood File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay50.png|Percy covered in fruit File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure68.png|Percy with Thomas in Tidmouth Sheds decorated for Christmas/Thanksgiving ThomasAndStepney26.png|Percy in the fourth series File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter67.png SpecialAttraction48.png File:Baa!29.png|Percy in the fifth series PutUponPercy2.jpg|Percy caught in an avalanche File:HappyEverAfter80.png|Percy with Mrs. Kyndley's daughter at her wedding reception ASurpriseforPercy93.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad557.png|Percy in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:PercyandtheHauntedMine73.png|Percy in the sixth series TheFogman31.png File:JackFrost43.png|Percy as Jack Frost File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch48.png|Percy covered in chocolate File:PercyGetsitRight58.png|Percy in the seventh series File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor58.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png|Percy at Dryaw with the Red Coaches File:BestDressedEngine12.png|Percy being decorated File:ThreeCheersforThomas16.png File:Percy'sScaryTale8.png|Percy in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:Percy'sBigMistake73.png|Percy in the eighth series File:SpicAndSpan81.png|Percy with his 1st prize ribbon File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet34.png|Percy and the Magic Carpet File:TruckTrouble21.png|Percy in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!25.png|Percy in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!294.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png|Percy in the ninth series File:EmilyKnowsBest64.png File:GettingToBluff'sCove3.png|Percy in an ninth series Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair55.png|Percy in the tenth series File:EdwardStrikesOut17.png File:Percy'sStory6.png|Percy in a tenth series Learning Segment File:HideAndPeep73.png|Percy in the eleventh series File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage42.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller60.png|Percy stuck in the overflowing river. File:EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png|Percy with Henry and Emily in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery245.png|Percy in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery528.png Model/CGI Series File:HeaveHoThomas!8.png|Percy with a CGI face File:BestFriends15.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails7.png|Percy in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails267.png|Percy in Hero of the Rails File:PlayTime8.png|Percy in the thirteenth series File:Percy'sParcel1.png File:MistyIslandRescue400.png|Percy in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue203.png File:PingyPongyPickUp19.png|Percy in the fourteenth series File:BeingPercy17.png File:DayoftheDiesels51.png|Percy in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels124.png File:Percy'sNewFriends90.png|Percy in the fifteenth series File:Up,UpandAway!2.png|Percy with Thomas File:PercytheSnowman64.png|Percy the Snow Engine File:BlueMountainMystery212.png|Percy in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png|Percy in the sixteenth series File:PercyandtheCalliope75.png File:KingoftheRailway257.png|Percy in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway366.png File:CalmDownCaitlin44.png|Percy in the seventeenth series File:Percy'sLuckyDay14.png|Percy with Bill and Ben File:Percy'sLuckyDay98.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations109.png File:TaleOfTheBrave204.png|Percy in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave688.png|Percy with Gator File:MissingGator30.png|Percy in the eighteenth series File:MarionandthePipe9.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea55.png File:SamsonatYourService38.png|Percy with Duck File:Who'sGeoffrey?39.png|Percy in the nineteenth series File:GoodbyeFatController62.png File:WildWaterRescue31.png File:WildWaterRescue26.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure116.png|Percy in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:DieselandtheDucklings14.png|Percy in the twentieth series File:LetterstoSanta16.png File:LetterstoSanta48.png File:TheGreatRace88.png|Percy with Emily and Sidney File:TheGreatRace118.png|Percy in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace878.png File:TheGreatRace1062.png|Percy with Henry File:JourneyBeyondSodor519.png|Percy in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor581.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor619.png|Percy in Thomas' memory JourneyBeyondSodor620.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor1174.png|Percy with Emily File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay74.png|Percy in the twenty-first series File:NewCraneontheDock36.png File:TheBigFreeze161.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!179.png|Percy in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1315.png|Percy with Thomas, Gordon, Mr. Percival, The Thin Clergyman and Sir Robert Norramby File:ConfusionWithoutDelay18.png|Percy in the twenty-second series File:ConfusionWithoutDelay44.png RosieIsRed17.png MeettheSteamTeamPercy12.png|Percy's updated CGI model Who's That Engine? File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png|Percy's wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png|Percy's number six File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png Meet the Contenders File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Percy's stats File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Percy in The Great Railway Show File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Percy's left side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Percy's back side view File:PercyinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Percy's right side view Nameboard and Namecard Sequences File:Percywithnameboard.png|Percy with a nameboard File:Percy'sseasononenameboard.PNG File:Percywithnameboard(Welsh).jpg|Welsh version File:PercyMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Percy in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Percy's Trackside Tunes Namecards from Rusty and the Boulder File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Put Upon Percy File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Happy Ever After File:Percy'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From Horrid Lorry File:Percy'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS1.png|Percy's Make Someone Happy namecard File:Percy'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS2.png File:Percy'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS3.png File:Percy'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS4.png File:Percy'sNamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Spanish namecard from The Fogman File:Percy'sNamecardClassicSpanish2.png|From The World's Strongest Engine Miscellaneous File:DVDBingo29.png|Percy in DVD Bingo File:Percy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Percy's model specifications File:PercyFrontModel.png File:PercyModelHeadOn.jpg File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:Percy'sFacemask.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Percy's sleeping face mask File:ThomasTownPercy'sLargeScaleModelFromThePack.jpg|Percy's large scale model in Thomas Town File:Percy'sLargeScaleModelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Percy's large scale model at the Hara Model Railway Mueseum File:PercyPullingHenriettaHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:ThomasandPercyHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpg File:PercyHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:Thomas’ModelonDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg File:PercyLiveTourProp.JPG|James & Percy's All Aboard Live Tour Prop - image Taken From ebay 2018 File:PercyLiveTourProp2.JPG|Percy's All Aboard Live Tour Prop - image Taken From ebay 2018 File:PercyandJamesLiveTourProps2018.JPG|James and Percy's All Aboard Live Tour Props - image Taken From ebay 2018 ShareaSelfieforCiN20.png|Percy with the Steam Team and Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need MeetTheSteamTeamPercyBackView.png MeetTheSteamTeamPercySideView.png PercyatCrossroadsV&HuckleberryRR..jpg|Inflatable Percy at the Crossroads V & Huckleberry RR. Components Model Series PercyRunsAway23.png|Whistle PercyRunsAway31.png|Wheels Percy'sChocolateCrunch42.png|Cab CGI Series DayoftheDiesels378.png|Firebox ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor4.png|Whistle and safety valve MissingGator98.png|Wheels Promotional Images File:Season1PercyPromo.jpg|Series 1 promo File:Season1PercyPromo2.jpeg File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:TheRunaway57.png File:Baa!97.png File:Baa!100.png File:HappyEverAfter93.png File:PercytheSmallEngine.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadpromo2.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Promo File:HarveytotheRescue81.png|Percy with Harvey and the Other Engines Promo File:JamesandtheRedBalloon89.png File:Percypromo.jpg|Promotional photo of Percy File:ThomasandPercypromo2.jpg|Promo with Thomas File:JamesandPercyPromo.png|Promo with James File:PercySeason9Promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! promo File:CallingAllEngines126.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Thomas,Percy,andJames60thAnniversarypromo.jpg File:ThomasandPercyPromoPic.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesCGIWinterPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandCrankyPromo.jpg|Percy, Thomas and Cranky File:BestFriends.PNG File:PercyandThomasCGIpromo.png File:CGIPercy.PNG File:PercyCGIpromo.png File:CGIPercyPromo.png File:PercyCGI.png File:PercyCGIPromo2.png File:PercyCGIPromo4.jpg File:PercyatBrendamDockspromo.png File:Head-OnPercyPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:PercyatKnapfordpromo.png File:PercySeason13promo.png File:ThomasandPercyCGIPromo2.jpg File:ThomasAndPercyPromo2.jpg File:ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png|Thomas and Percy on Milkshake! File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo5.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo2.png File:ThomasAndPercyPromo.jpg File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:PercyandThomaspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:Percychristmaspromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Thomas,Percy,&JamesPromo.jpeg File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Percy, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:Percy&GordonPromo.jpg|Percy and Gordon promo File:PercyandHiroPromo.jpg|Percy and Hiro promo File:JamesandPercyCGIpromo.png|James and Percy promo File:PercyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:PercyatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg File:PercyTaleoftheBravePromo.png|Tale of the Brave promo File:PercyandGatorpromo.png|Percy and Gator promo File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:BestFriends.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyHalloweenpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasatthewindmillpromo.png File:ThomasPercyandJamesChristmasPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and James Christmas promo File:Season21Promo.png|Series 21 Promo File:Thomasniaandpercypromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas and Nia File:BWBASteamTeamPromo.jpg File:Bigworld!bigadventures!promo.jpg|Big World! Big Adventures! promo with James and Thomas File:Thomaspercyandjamesnickjr.png|Thomas,Percy and James Nick Jr. promo File:PercyWallDecal.png File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.png|Steam Team Promo File:OriginalPercyERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:PercyERTL1988Promo.jpg File:PercyERTLPromo.png File:Head-OnPercyERTLPromo.png File:PercyRearERTLPromo.png File:Percy2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:ERTLGoldRailPercyback.png File:Percypromoart.png|Promo art File:Thomas,Percy&TheChineseDragonpromoart.png|Thomas, Percy & The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,Percy&Crankypromoart.png|Thomas, Percy & Cranky File:PercyWebsitePromo.png|Promo Art File:PercyPromoArt.jpg File:PercyCGIPromoArt.png|CGI Promo Art File:PercyCGIPromo3.png File:Percy2004WebsitePromo.png|Promo Art (Head-On) File:Head-OnPercyPromoArt.png File:PercyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnPercyPromoArt.gif File:PercyCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:PercySidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:PercyCGIPromoArtSideView.png|CGI Promo Art (Side View) File:PercyCGIPromoArtSideView2.png Others File:Percy'sHappyFace.png File:Percy'sSadFace.png File:Percy'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation1.png|Percy in a Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure15.jpg|Percy in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)54.jpg|Percy with the Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:PercyinBuildingtheNewLine.png|Percy in Building the New Line File:ThomasSavestheDay(videogame)18.jpg|Percy in Thomas Saves the Day File:PercyMagicalAdventure.png|Percy in Magical Adventure File:KidsStationPercy.png|Percy in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet8.PNG|Percy in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:RightonTimePercyandTFC.JPG|Percy in Right on Time (video game) File:Percy's Wii Model.png|Percy's Wii Model File:Percy's DS Model.png|Percy's DS Model PercySideOrtho.png|Percy's model from Express Delivery (video game) File:GoGoThomasPercy.png|Percy in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:FlynnSavestheDay1.png|Percy as drawn by Richard Courtney File:Gordon'sNewView1.png File:PercyIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|Percy illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:MyFirstThomasPercyIllustration.png|Percy illustrated in the My First Thomas book style File:1986PercyArtwork.jpg|1986 artwork File:TheEscape1.png|Percy in a magazine story File:PostEarlyForChristmas1.png|Percy in an annual story File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu16.PNG|Percy in "Which Island Picture is Different?" File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu21.PNG|Percy in "Who Am I?" File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure6.png|Percy in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia19.png|Percy in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame7.png|Percy and Mavis in Calling All Engines the Game File:TrackStarsMenu28.PNG|Percy in James' Color of Sodor File:WobblyWheelsandWhistlesUSMenu6.png|Percy in Steam Team Puzzles File:LearningColors20.png|Railway Pals Percy in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:Percyreal1.jpg|An Avonside 0-4-0ST dressed up as Percy File:Percyreal3.jpg File:Day-out-with-thomaslk2urt7vjQk.jpg File:TheTrainShedPark5.jpg|Percy at The Train Shed park File:PercyDraytonManor.jpg|Drayton Manor Percy File:PercyCGIDraytonManor.jpg|Drayton Manor CGI Percy File:Percy'sArrivalDayoutWithThomas2014.jpg|Percy's Arrival at Strasburg Railroad File:USADOWTPercy1.jpg|Day Out with Thomas Percy in the United States of America File:DayOutWithPercy.jpg File:PercyEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Percy at Edaville Railroad File:StrasburgRailroadThomasandPercy.jpg File:DayOutWithThomas&Percy.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:Percyand475.jpg|Percy with the Rainbow Sun File:OigawaRailwayPercyReplica.png|Ōigawa Railway Percy File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Drayton Manor Percy covered in Christmas lights File:PercyDraytonManor2.jpg File:KnapfordDraytonManor.jpg|Percy and sleeping James File:ThomasLandJapanPercy.jpg|Percy monument at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanPercyJackFrost.jpg|Percy from Jack Frost in Thomas Land File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|Recreation of Jack Frost at the Taipei Museum of Transport for Children File:ThomasLand(Japan).jpg|The events of Percy's Chocolate Crunch recreated for Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpeg|Percy from Percy's Chocolate Crunch at Thomas Land Japan File:ThomasLandJapanPercy'sChocolateCrunch2.jpeg File:PercyRideThomasLandJapan.jpg File:ChristmasPercyMonumentThomasLandJapan.jpg|Percy's Monument on Christmas in Thomas Land Japan File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Percy at Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:KirkleesLightRailwayPercy.JPG|Percy on the Kirklees Light Railway (Note: Percy has Thomas' face) File:DOWTKirkleesLightRailwayCGI-FacedPercy.jpg|Percy on the Kirklees Light Railway with a CGI face File:Edward&PercyModelsHaraRailway.jpg|Percy and Edward's Models at Hara Model Railway Museum File:Thomas&FriendsModelsHaraRailway.jpg File:2015SantaClausParadeThomasFloat.JPG|Percy in the 2015 Santa Claus Parade with Thomas and Rosie File:ThomasPercyAndTheDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|Percy from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon at the 2002 Thomas Event File:DSC07767.png|Explore the Rails Percy Replica File:MattelPlay!2.jpg|Percy at Mattel Play! File:KennywoodPercy.jpg|Percy at Thomas Town at Kennywood File:Percyandclarabelcutmodel.jpg|Cut out model with Clarabel File:PercyAvonsideTrojanBasis.jpg|Avonside Engine Company, Percy's basis File:Hunslet0-4-0PercyBasis.jpg|0-4-0 Hunslet Percy's basis File:gwr1363.jpg|The locomotive basis for Percy's bunker Merchandise File:ErtlPercyPrototype.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLPercy.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingFirstVersion.jpg|ERTL original File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingSecondVersion.jpg|Variant packaging card art File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|ERTL Metallic File:ERTLGoldRailPercy.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLWindUpPercy.jpg|ERTL Wind-up File:LargeErtlPercyPrototype.jpg File:ERTL_pullback_percy.jpg|ERTL Pullback Motor File:ERTLPercyTradingCard.png|ERTL Shining Time Station Collectors Card File:ERTLPercyTradingCard2.png|ERTL Shining Time Station Collectors Card File:NylintPercyPlayset.jpg|Nylint Battery Operated Playset File:1992WoodenRailwayPercy.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:PERCY1992.jpg File:1992Percy.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:1997WoodenPercy.jpg|1997 Wooden Railway File:1999WoodenPercy.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenPercy.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Percy.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayPercy.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayPercyExpressPack.gif|Original Battery Powered Percy (Percy Express Pack) File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredPercyPrototype.JPG|Wooden Railway 1st 2002 Prototype Battery Powered Percy File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredPercyPrototype2.JPG|Wooden Railway 2nd 2002 Prototype Battery Powered Percy File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 2002 Battery Powered Percy File:MattelWoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredPercy.jpg|2013 Battery Operated File:WoodenRailway2013BatteryOperatedPercy.png File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsPercy.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway Percy File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesPercy.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series Percy File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Silver Percy File:WoodenRailwayMetallicPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Metallic Percy File:WoodenRailwayMetallicPercyPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway Metallic prototype File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Jack Frost File:WoodenRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Chocolate Covered File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of Percy File:WoodenRailwayHardatWorkPercywithMailTruck.PNG|Wooden Railway Hard at work Percy with Mail Truck File:WoodenSnowCoveredPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Snow Covered File:CoalDustPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Coal Dust File:HardatWorkPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Hard at Work File:WoodenRailwayPercyandChristmasCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Christmas Percy with Gift Car File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistlePercy.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle Percy File:WoodenRailwayLetterstoSantaMulti-pack.PNG|Wooden Railway Letters to Santa Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRide.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy's Musical Ride File:WoodenRailwayPercy'sMusicalRidePrototype.jpg File:PercyMuddyWoodenRailway.JPG|Wooden Railway Muddy Percy File:WoodenRailwayPercyAndTheChocolateBunnyCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car File:WoodenRailwayReadySetRace!Percy.png|Ready Set Race! Percy File:WoodenRailwayReadySetRace!PercyPrototype.png|Ready Set Race! Percy Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersPercy.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers Percy File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|Percy Takes the Plunge Wooden Railway Set File:PercyandClarabel.jpeg|Wooden Railway Percy (with Clarabel) File:WoodPercy2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodPercy.png|2019 Wood File:BrioPercy.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongPercy.png|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicPercy.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsPercy.png|Lights and Sounds Take Along File:Take-AlongPercyandtheHolidayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Holiday Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandBirthdayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Birthday Cars File:Take-AlongPercyandEngineWashCar.png|Take Along Percy and Engine Wash Car File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Percy.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPercy2014.png|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Take-n-Play Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayPrototype2015TalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-Play2015TalkingPercy.jpg|2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Percy Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffPercy.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Percy File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersPercy.jpg|Take-n-Play Glow Racers Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFossilDigPrototype.png|Take-n-Play Percy's Fossil Dig File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Take-n-Play Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlayPercyEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:CollectibleRailwayPercy.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayPushandPuffPercy.jpg|Collectible Railway Push and Puff Percy File:AdventuresPercy.png|Adventures File:AdventuresCollectibleRailwayLight-UpRacerPercy.jpg|Adventures Light-Up Racer Percy File:AdventuresTalkingPercy.jpg|Adventures Talking Percy File:TrackMasterPushAlongPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg File:HornbyPercyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:PercyHornby.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyPercy2015.jpg|2015 Hornby File:HornbyRoyalMailStampCollectionPercy.png|Hornby Royal Mail Stamp Collection File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Percy with the Hornby Models File:MarklinPercy.jpg|Märklin File:LionelPercy.jpg|Lionel File:LionelPercyLionChiefSet.jpg|LionChief Percy Set File:TomixPercy.jpg|2005 Tomix (with mail coach) File:TomixPercywithS.C.Ruffey2017.jpg|2017 Tomix (with S.C. Ruffey) File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) File:PlarailPercyCGITS-06.png|Plarail (CGI) File:TOMYTrainsPercyRare1992.png|TOMY Trains File:TOMYTrainsPercyAndTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TOMY Trains with Troublesome Trucks File:PlarailKeihan10000Percy2013.jpg|TOMY Percy Keihan Series 10000 File:PlarailTalkingPercy.jpg|Plarail Talking Percy with Mail coach and slate truck File:PlarailPercyAndCircusWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Circus Wagons File:PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Dinosaur Wagons File:PlarailChocolatePercy.jpg|Plarail Chocolate Percy File:PlarailRingingPercyinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Percy File:PlarailRingingChocolatePercyInTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing Chocolate Percy File:PlarailRingingMovingEyesEnginesInTerokoPercy.png|Ringing in Tekoro Moving Eyes Percy File:PlarailKyorokyoPercyInTekoro.jpg|Kyorokyo Percy in Tekoro File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPercyWithBlueBrakevan.jpg File:TrackMasterPercyWithRedBrakevan.jpg File:2014TrackMasterPercy.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingPercy2015.jpg|Prototype Talking TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTalkingPercywithBlueIceCreamVan.jpg|Talking TrackMaster with blue ice cream van File:TOMYTrackMasterPercyChocolateCovered2007.jpg|TrackMaster Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Original) File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Percy with truck File:TrackMasterLight-UpPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Light Up Percy File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster RC Percy with van and brakevan File:TrackMaster2012RCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster 2012 RC Percy with yellow truck File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCPercy.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Percy File:2015TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster 2014 Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Percy File:TrackMasterRacingPercy.jpeg|TrackMaster Racing Percy File:TrackMasterRevolutionSteamAndSparkPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Steam and Spark Percy File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TurboPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Turbo Percy File:TMHyperGlowPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Hyper Glow Percy File:TrackMaster(Revolution)AnimalPartyPercy.png|TrackMaster Animal Party Percy File:TOMYPullbackPercy.jpg|TOMY Pullback File:TOMYPullbackPercyPrototype.jpg|TOMY Pullback prototype File:CapsulePlarailOriginalPercy.png|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Surprised Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailTiredPercy.png|Capsule Plarail (Tired) File:CapsulePlarailTiredOutPercy.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Sad) File:Wind-upPullAlongPercy.jpg|Pull Along Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongSadPercy.png|Pull Along Capsule Plarail (Sad) File:CapsulePlarailShinyTiredPercy.png|Shiny Capsule Plarail (Tired) File:WindUpShockedPullAlongPercy.png|Pull Along Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:Wind-upMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpMettalicShockedPercy.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:WindUpClearPercy.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongClearMetallicPercy.png|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail Pull Along File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate Covered Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Capsule Plarail File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasPercy.jpg|Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Christmas Percy File:SoundMobilePercy.gif|Sound Mobile File:IRPercyPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas Prototype File:IRPercy,S.C.Ruffey.jpg|IR Thomas File:PezJamesandPercy.jpg|PEZ with James File:SweetPercy.JPG|A toy that came with a chocolate egg File:SweetPercy2.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:QuakerOatKrunchiesCut-OutPercyAndFfarguharStation.jpg|Quaker Oat Krunchies Cut Out with Ffarquhar Station File:MegabloksPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksDirtyPercy.jpg|Mega Bloks Dirty Percy File:MegaBloks2012Percy.png|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Percy.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargePercy.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstPercy2.jpg File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingPercy.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking Percy File:DeAgonstiniPercy.png|De Agostini File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:MeccanoPercyadvertisement.jpg File:PercyAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:Thomas,James,Percy,HiroChopsticks.jpg|Chopsticks File:SuiSuiOekakiPercyLarge.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Large File:SuiSuiOekakiPercySmall.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Small File:DiscoverJunctionPercy.jpg|Discover Junction File:DiscoverJunctionPercy'sFarmDelivery.jpg|Discover Junction Percy's farm delivery File:DiablocklargePercy.jpg|Diablock File:DiablockPercy.jpg|Small Diablock File:BigBuddyPercy.jpg|Big Buddy File:LEGODuploPercy.png|Lego Duplo File:ChoroQPercy.jpg|Choro-Q File:TomicaPercy.PNG|Original Tomica File:TomicaSilverPercy.png|Silver Tomica File:TomicaUpsetPercy.jpg|Current Upset Tomica File:TomicaChocolateCoveredPercy.jpg|Chocolate covered Tomica File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica with milk tanker, grey truck and brakevan File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Collectable Tomica File:BandaiTECSPrototypePercy.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeHenry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie.jpg File:BandaiTECPercy.jpg|Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Bandai TECS File:NakayoshiPercy.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypePercy,BreakdownTrain.jpg|Departing Now prototype with the Breakdown Train File:DepartingNowPercy.png|Departing Now File:DepartingNowPercyPackage.jpg File:MotorizedRailwayPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsPercy.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:MotorizedRailwayChocolatePercy.jpg|Motorized Railway Chocolate Percy File:PushAlongPercy.jpg|Push Along File:PercyPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:Pull'n'SpinPercy.jpg|Pull 'n' Spin File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferPercy.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:PercyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:PocketFantasyPercy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:CapsuleCollectionPercy.jpg|Capsule Collection File:MicroRubberPercy.jpg|Micro Rubber File:TOMYPercyBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:FisherPricePercyBathSquirter.jpg|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:OfurodeMiniCarChocolatePercy.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Chocolate Covered File:JapaneseBathPercy.png|Japanese Bath Toy File:RevNRidePercy.jpg|Rev'n Ride File:RailRumblerPercy.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoPercy.jpg|Push 'n' Go (Original) File:TOMYPushNGoPercy.jpg|Push 'n' Go (Redesigned) File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsPercy.JPG|Push N Sounds File:Flip&SwitchPercy.jpg|Flip & Switch File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:PicoPicoPercy.jpg|Pico Pico File:LimitedEditionCollectionPercy.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionChocolateCoveredPercy.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Chocolate covered File:InteractiveLearningRailwayPercy.JPG|Interactive Learning Railway File:ThomasInteractiveRailwayPercyVehiclePack.JPG File:SubwayToyCollectiblePercy.jpg|Subway Toy Collectible File:MinisClassicPercy.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisSpookyPercy.jpg|Minis (Spooky) File:MinisDinoPercy.jpg|Minis (Dino) File:MinisMetallicPercy.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisWarriorPercy.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:Twist-n-TurnStuntSetMiningPercy.jpg|Minis (Mining) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsPercy.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Robin) File:PercyasReverseFlash.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Reverse Flash) File:MinisPercyasRedTornado.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Red Tornado) File:MinisRacersPercy.png|Minis (Racers) File:MinisTootiseRollPercy.png|Minis (Tootsie) File:PrototypePercyasPatrick.JPG|Minis (SpongeBob SquarePants; Patrick - prototype) File:PercyasPatrick.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Patrick Star) File:PercyasDonatello.jpg|Minis: (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Donatello) File:PercyasGreenRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Green Ranger) File:MINISChocolateCrunchPercyPrototype.png|Minis (Chocolate Crunch Prototype) File:MinisChocolatePercy.jpg|Minis (Chocolate Crunch) File:MinisLauncherExclusivePercy.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:MinisGlowInTheDarkPercy.png|Minis (Glow in the Dark) File:MinisOctopusPercy.jpg|Minis (Octopus) File:MinisTigerPercy.png|Minis (Tiger) File:MinisBlobPercy.png|Minis (Blob) File:PrototypeSteelPercy.jpg|Minis (Steel) File:MinisMonkeyPercy.jpg|Minis (Monkey) File:MinisNeonSplatterPercy.jpg|Minis (Neon Splatter) File:LightUpMinisPercy.png|Minis (Light Up) File:MinisPercyasGreenRanger(Transparent).jpg|Minis (Green Ranger (Transparent)) File:MinisChristmasPercy.jpg|Minis (Advent) File:MinisAdventPercy2019.jpg|Minis (2019 Advent) File:MinisChristmasPercy.jpeg File:MinisCatPercy.jpeg|Minis (Cat) File:MinisFizz'NGoCargoPercy.jpeg|Minis (Fizz 'N Go Cargo) File:SchmidPercyFigurine.jpg|Schmid File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersPercy.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsWheeliePercy.png|Wheelie File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsRattleRollerPercy.png|Rattle Roller File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines2.jpg|Nesting Engines (from left to right - Thomas, Percy, James, Charlie and Toby) File:MyFirstRailwayPalsPercy.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstPushAlongPercy.png|Railway Pals Push Along File:PercyWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:KabayaWoodenPercy.jpg|Kabaya Wooden Range File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:PercyMashems.png|Mashems File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionPercy.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:DiapetPercy.jpg|Diapet File:GoldenBearPlushTalkingPercy.jpg|Golden Bear Plush File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercy.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:PercyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:PercyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library Book File:PercyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercyJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookPercyFrenchCover.jpeg|French Story Library Book File:PercytheCheekyLittleEngine.png|Percy the Cheeky Little Engine File:Percy(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle3.jpg|Block Puzzle File:PercyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryPercycard.jpg File:PercyShirt2.png|T-Shirt File:PercyTShirt.png|T-Shirt File:PercyPillowPet.jpg|Pillow Pet Category:Images of Percy Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries